Treaty of Tophet
The Treaty of Tophet (Spanish:Tratado de Tophet''') '''is an important interstellar peace treaty that marked the end of the Petolemaiac's One Year War, signed between the Petolemaiac Hegemony and the Terran Federation. This Treaty bought an end to the Warlord's Era which stemmed from the division of the Petolemaiac nations that has persisted since the Age of Headless Tribe and paved the way for the return of political powers back to the Gen'Tak faction to reunify the Hegemony. Although the war was technically over by the end of the year with the capitulation of Warlord Tel'Rock faction, it took several days for the representative of the reformed Gen'Tak clan, Jensodo Lew'Gen'Tak to arrive and negotiate with the Turians on the terms and conditions to conclude a peace treaty that can benefits for the three factions of the conflict. Of the many articles of the Treaty, the most controversial and important one is the demilitarization of the Tel'Rock aligned clans and nations. While the Terran military suggested that it would be better if the Citadel governments give them the task with dismantling the Warlord's military assets, the Hegemony have another opinion otherwise. As a proper government in its own right, the Petolemaiac Hegemony faction under the rule of Jensodo Lew'Gen'Tak argued that since his faction have been very supportive of the Federation war efforts during the Bug Wars and are mainly neutral during the One Year War while disagreeing with the Warlord's foolhardiness in waging war against the Terrans, they are allowed to have a voice in the treaty. The Great Lord of Gen'Tak Clan himself proposed a solution for the problem to the Turians. As for the treatments of the nations and tribes that has followed the Warlord, they are welcomed back to the Hegemony only if they agreed to the terms and conditions of surrender that the Terran-Turian Coalition Forces have proposed. While the occupied territories can be both monitored by the Terran and Turian peacekeeping forces, the Turian forces are allowed to take the military assets of the Warlord's faction to their own use, shipyards, warships and any kind of technology that the Turian Expeditionary Fleet found in their occupied zones are all their assets and the Federation. By doing this, not only the Hegemony itself removed the future liability of dividing their nations but also giving the Citadel Alliance a technological edge to compete with the Federation, this is something that the Federation are bothered with but as accordance with the previous policies they signed with the Hegemony, the Petolemaiacs decision did matter, especially when it comes to a powerful ruling clan like the Gen'Tak family. On March 30, 2330, a Peace Conference was negotiated at the Citadel Station, with Petolemaiac representatives and Terran representatives alongside the Turian representatives conferred to conclude the final terms of the Tophet Treaty with the other Citadel Councillors acting as the observers. Amongs the articles of the Treaty, a creation of a new nation state formed by the tripartite efforts between the Turians, the Federation and the Petolemaiacs will be expanded upon, this is the first step that lead to the formation of the Free Planets Alliance of Independent Systems, otherwise known as the Systems Alliance. The Treaty of Tophet was then signed three days after at Tophet, the former capital and military HQ of the Warlord's Tel'Rock faction, officially marked the end of the War and lead to the annexations of Warlord territories to the Terran and Turian occupiers. Articles of the Treaty To sums up, the Treaty of Tophet had the following ratified articles below * All the Petolemaiac nations,tribes and clans had to accept their de-militarization process,which will be observed by the Turian peacekeepers and the Terran occupation force. * Should any of the nations,tribes and clans wished to comeback to the Hegemony, they must first accept the responsibility for the war as well as the terms and conditions given by their occupiers. * All of the Warlord's territories and its assets that was occupied, captured by the Turian peacekeeping fleet must be concessed to the Hierarchy, as written in the agreement between The Jensodo Lew Gen'Tak of the Petolemaiac Hegemony and Admiral Abiraika of the Turian Hierarchy Fleet. * The fleet of the Warlord's nations,tribes and clans can only possessed frigates, light cruisers, but no heavier warships allowed, this is to prevent another insurrection from ever happening again. * For reparations of the civilian casualties and non-combatant damages on the raid on the Asari colony of Tesla'Vir, and the raid on Shanxi. The losing side must pay total number of assets worth 144 billion Terran Dollars to the Council and the Federation * The army size limitation for each of these nation,tribe and clan will only be 1,000 men strong per nation * A new buffer zone, ratified by the Council will served as a neutral region for any future political,diplomatic matters between the Hegemony, the Citadel and the Federation. As such, this area forbids the use of military powers, any nations that violated this article will be severely punished accordingly. Category:Documents Category:Background Category:Terran Federation:Contact